nueva generacion de espias
by S.Girl wolf phantom
Summary: Han pasado casi dos años, desde que Dubois amenazo a dos animales. Uno era un pingüinito bastante tierno llamado Cabo y la segunda era una cachorra de lobo llamada Cristal. Pasaron peligros y aventuras...siempre triunfando. Pero un secreto lo puede cambiar todo. continuación de "el regreso de DUBOIS"
1. Chapter 1 prologo

**LPDM: Nueva generación de espías.**

 **Prologo**

Han pasado casi dos años, desde que Dubois amenazo a dos animales. Uno era un pingüinito bastante tierno llamado Cabo y la segunda era una cachorra de lobo llamada Cristal.

Ellos dos ya había crecido bastante, bueno Cabo parecía que no crecía, pero no era sí, ya estaba en la etapa más dura….la adolescencia….como sucede en los humanos.

Los dos chicos seguían viéndose, Cristal ahora llamaba bastante la atención de la mayoría de los chicos, pero aun seguía siendo una cachorra….

Sus padres aun seguían con sus misiones y cada determinado día Cristal iba a las misiones. Pero tal vez involucrarse tanto, haga hacer enemigos, tal vez más peligrosos.

Cristal: Estoy realmente cansada.

¿?: Cristal!...espera.

Cristal: ¿eh? Miau Li….¿Que sucede?

Miau li, la gatita de las montañas y una de las mejores amigas de Cristal. Bueno tenía una apariencia de esa especie, pero por otra parte tenía un gran parecido a los leopardos de las nieves.

Miau Li: Recuerda mañana habrá examen sorpresa.

Cristal: grr y me lo tenias que recordar.

Miau Li: Jiji….tranquila, todos hemos estado estudiando….si no fuera por ti.

¿?: Cristal….¿Por qué siempre vas con esos pingüinos?

Cristal: Ellos son ahora mis amigos, aparte de ustedes.

Otra de sus amigas era una zorrita polar y bastante caprichosa. Pero realmente era muy buena llamada Doly, por ultima la osita llamada Kanda.


	2. Chapter 2 Re-encuentro

**LPDM: Nueva generación de espías.**

 **RE-ENCUENTRO.**

Cristal y Cabo solo se veían por video Chat, claro, si es que no estaban muy ocupados. Cristal debía ser la más ocupada pues ella estudiaba y en sus momentos libres se distraía con alguna cosa que conseguía hacer, pero en todo ese mismo día había sido aburrido

Pues ella estudiaba, y en sus momentos libres se distraía con cualquier cosa que se le presentara, como hablar con sus amigos. Un día, Cristal estaba estudiando con sus amigas y algunos otros compañeros de su clase para ayudarles con alguna duda que tengan.

Kanda, la osa polar, veía que su mejor amiga estaba realmente cansada.

Kanda: ¿Cristal? ¿Estás bien? Te ves cansada.

Cristal: Estoy bien... (Bostezó).

Doly: Odio admitirlo…pero Kanda tiene razón, deberías descansar.

Cristal: Por favor, chicas. Estoy bien….no hay que preocuparse.

Miau Li: Bueno, creo que sería mejor dejar a Cristal descansar. No es bueno que ella esté despierta por nosotros ¿Oh no, chicos?

Los demás compañeros estaban de acuerdo y cerraron el video chat para después irse a dormir.

Miau Li: Que descanses Cristi.

Cristal: zzzz….

Cuando llegaron sus padres, fueron a ver qué ocurría en la habitación de su hija. Dieron una risa silenciosa. Alaska cerró la computadora portátil y la sacó cuidadosamente de entre una de las patas de su hija, mientras Clasificado la acomodaba para que durmiera más cómoda.

Luego se fueron orgullosos de que su hija esté creciendo bien, pero se miraron entre sí, algo preocupados. Ellos estaban guardando un secreto muy importante, y no querían involucrar a Cristal, pero sabían que ella algún día lo descubriría.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Cristal se despertó con la alarma de su reloj, el cual solo vibraba como si fuera un silbato para perros. Aquel día era el examen sorpresa, ella debía haberlo sabido de antemano.

Se fue a limpiar su pelaje y después a desayunar. Se despidió de sus padres y salió corriendo de su casa a la escuela dónde ya la esperaban sus mejores amigas. Recordó cómo las había conocido, fue algo que no se lo había esperado.

Al llegar a su salón, se fue a su lugar favorito y después empezó el examen. Cristal estaba algo nerviosa, pues sabía que se había quedado dormida a mitad del estudio. Hace tiempo que no iba a ver a sus nuevos amigos, había estado demasiado ocupada para ir. Pero ese día podía ir, claro, no sola. Cristal estaba ansiosa de ver de nuevo a Cabo y aún tenía esa horrible cicatriz que le hacía recordar ese momento tan espantoso por el que pasó, pero tenía que aprender a vivir con ella, ya que siempre conservaría la cicatriz.

El examen estuvo sencillo a su parecer, vio de reojo a sus compañeros y algunos estaban completamente nerviosos. En la tarde, Cristal se fue a casa a prepararse para ir al circo en donde estaban todavía sus amigos, los extrañaba bastante.

Clasificado: Cristal….vámonos ya o voy a cambiar de opinión.

Cristal: (rodando los ojos) si, papá.

Cristal bajó las escaleras y se fue con sus padres al jet que los llevaría al circo en donde se encontraría a los pingüinos. Finalmente, llegaron al circo que se encontraba en Washington. Casi no había cambiado nada, la única diferencia es que ahora tenían nuevos actos que dar al público.

Los pingüinos se encontraban bastante ocupados y no habían notado la presencia de sus habituales visitantes. Hasta que Cabo alzo la mirada y vio a Cristal bastante cambiada.

Skipper: Clasificado….hace cuanto que no los vemos por aquí.

Clasificado: Casi dos años.

Kowalski: ¿Y quién es ella? (se refería a cristal que ni siquiera la habían reconocido)

Cristal: Soy yo….Cristal. No me recuerdan.

Skipper: Cristal….Cristal. Ah sí, pero cuanto haz crecido….la última vez casi eras del mismo tamaño de Cabo.

Cristal: (bufo) …..grr.

Cabo: Y ¿Por qué tienes pintado un mechón de pelo?

Cristal: (Suspiro) Larga historia. ¿Te gusta?

Cabo: amm bueno pues es muy rebelde.

Cristal: Lo sé….y ¿Qué has hecho, si mi? ¿eh?

Mientras los dos amigos iban a otra parte a platicar sobre su vida como adolecente, los pingüinos, clasificado y Alaska no se habían dirigido la palabra en esos minutos cuando cabo y cristal se habían ido.

Skipper: ¿A que vinieron exactamente?

Alaska: solo de visita….Cristal no los había visto. Y le prometimos que vendríamos.

Clasificado: No solo vinimos a eso…Cristal como es muy lista debemos guardar un secreto de familia….y pues ella lo sabrá cuando sea el momento.

Skipper: Ve al grano. (Fastidiado)

Alaska: Queremos que Cabo entre a la secundaria NW.

Skipper: ¿Qué?!

Clasificado: Si, pues cabo mantendría ocupada a Cristal y seria buena compañía cuando no estemos en casa.

Skipper: Es muy repentino esto….además nunca habíamos hecho algo sin cabito….pero en parte creo sería buena idea.

Kowalski: Estoy de acuerdo…pero ¿Con quién se va a quedar, Cabo?

Clasificado: Con nosotros….y por supuesto el regresara aquí con ustedes no solo siendo adorable.

Skipper: Bien….si ustedes dicen que le beneficiara a Cabo. Estoy de acuerdo.

Cabo y Cristal habían estado jugando un videojuego bastante entretenido….aunque para cristal era muy diferente a los que ya había jugado antes con su primo que para ella es como su hermano mayor.

Después de varias horas, los padres de cristal y los hermanos de cabo les habían dicho lo que habían platicado anteriormente. Al principio Cabo y Cristal estaban sorprendidos. Y luego dijeron que estaban de acuerdo con aquella decisión. Era la primera vez que Cabo se separaba de sus hermanos sin que lo hayan secuestrado. El ya no tan pequeño pingüino se despidió de sus hermanos que disimulaban no llorar ante su partida.

Al llegar al cuartel general. Cabo se maravillo nuevamente de lo grande que era. Cristal lo agarro de su aleta derecha y lo guio hacia su casa, donde vivía ella y sus padres.

Clasificado: Bien Cabo….tu cuarto esta a lado del de Cristal.

Cabo: Ok agente clasificado.

Clasificado: Solo dime clasificado….no te vayas a las sutilezas.

Alaska: Y mañana es tu primer día de clases.

Cabo: Nunca había estado en una escuela privada.

Alaska: No te preocupes….Cristal, te apoyara en todo lo que necesites. Después de todo es la presidenta estudiantil.

Cristal: Mama! (Quejándose de que se lo haya dicho a su amigo).

Alaska: jeje…ok, vayan a prepararse para la cena.

Cristal: Si….vamos Cabo. Te mostrare tu habitación.

Cabo: ¿Tu sabias de esto?

Cristal: Hablas de que ahora vas a estar aquí….Si, un poco.

Después de que Cabo había visto su nueva habitación que era grande y tenía todo lo que se necesitaba. En la cena fue un ambiente distinto a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado Cabo.

Alaska: Y ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen sorpresa? Cariño.

Cristal: Pues, no fue tan difícil….pero algunas cosas apenas si me las sabia.

Clasificado: Creo que Cabo tendrá que aprender desde cero.

Cabo: Eso creo (nervioso)….por cierto ¿a qué hora me tengo que levantar?

Alaska: Las clases empiezan a las 9….(notando la confusión de Cabo) No te preocupes Cristal te explicara. ¿Verdad?

Cristal: Por supuesto.

Esa noche Cabo por primera vez durmió solo, literalmente, porque su habitación se encontraba a lado de la habitación de Cristal. Se quedó dormido, pero pensaba en sus hermanos y ¿si tenían algún problema que necesitara su ayuda? Lo podría resolver después de clases.


	3. Chapter 3 Un pinguino en la escuela

**LPDM: Nueva generación de espías.**

 **Un pingüino en la escuela.**

Al día siguiente, Cristal se despertó como todos los días, hasta que recordó a su nuevo huésped, Cabo; su mejor amigo desde ese horrible incidente. Los dos desde ese momento se volvieron amigos inseparables.

Cristal fue a la nueva habitación de Cabo y entró en puntitas. Subió a la cama y vio muy de cerca a Cabo, el pingüino sintió que algo lo observaba, y al notar la presencia de Cristal, quien le sonreía pícaramente, casi grita desesperado.

Cabo: Pero ¿Qué? ….Cristal no vuelvas asustarme así.

Cristal: Lo siento, la costumbre….suelo despertar así a mi primo (Aunque a veces le pinto bigote).

Cabo: Oooh….sabes que son las 7 de la mañana.

Cristal: Sí, lo sé….pero tenía que decirte algo relacionado con la escuela.

Cabo: y ¿Qué es?

Cristal: Pues verás… tienes que practicar el juramento de Ráfaga Polar…. Y por supuesto debes hacer un examen de tu condición física.

Cabo: Ya estuvo, ya reprobé-dijo desanimado.

Cristal: No, no….no te preocupes, será sencillo….unas cuantas preguntas mientras pasas algunas obstáculos. Nada difícil.

Cabo: Pues para ti creo que sí fue fácil.

Cristal: En realidad no….créeme que no soy tan perfecta como todos piensan.

Cabo: No sabía eso de ti.

Cristal: No se lo había dicho a nadie….excepto a ti.

Cabo: Y lo del juramento ¿Cómo es?

Cristal: Eso en la escuela lo verás…..además, antes de eso debes ver a la directora.

Cabo: Y es tu abuela.

Cristal: Jeje… (Roja)…sí….te aseguro que te va a caer muy bien.

Habían pasado los minutos mientras los chicos platicaban, Alaska subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de su hija, pero al ver que no estaba, chequeó en la habitación de Cabo y ahí la encontró.

Alaska: Cristal, Cabo….ya bajen a desayunar para después irse a la escuela.

Cristal: Si, mamá…..Bueno, Cabo….me voy a preparar (yendo a la puerta).

Cabo: Sí, yo igual.

Después de que los dos se prepararon, bajaron a desayunar y cuando ya estuvieron listos, se fueron a la escuela secundaria. La secundaria NW era bastante amplia como la primaria.

Cristal se cubría la cara lo más posible y eso le extrañó mucho a Cabo. Él sabía que su amiga era muy popular ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso? Cristal, a paso apresurado, llegó a la oficina de los directores.

Y ahí estaba la directora, abuela de cristal. Cabo la vio de pies a cabeza, le vio un gran parecido a Alaska, supuso que era su madre.

Directora: ¿Cómo está mi linda nietecita?

Cristal: Bien…supongo...-Dijo lo último como un susurro.

Directora: Y ¿Quién es este jovencito que te acompaña?

Cristal: Es mi amigo Cabo…..creo que mi mamá te contó sobre ese incidente ¿no?

Directora: Claro querida….de hecho, yo les propuse a tus padres que trajeran a ese pingüino que estuvo contigo durante ese incidente.

Cristal: Ya veo.

Directora: Bien….querido ¿Me podrías contar algo sobre ti?

Cabo: sí.

Cabo le contó todo sobre su vida, resumiéndola en que sus hermanos lo habían rescatado de una muerte segura, que pasaron por varios zoológicos hasta llegar al zoológico de Nueva York, después de pasar extremos peligros en la isla de Madagascar, viajaron en un avión que ellos construyeron a África….para después enfrentar a Dubois dos veces, la segunda vez con su mejor amiga Cristal.

Directora: Bien, Cabo...Cristal ya pueden ir a clases. ¿Cristal ya le dijiste sobre el examen de condición física?

Cristal: Claro que sí, abuela….es decir, directora.

Los dos chicos salieron de la oficina de la directora y fueron a su primera clase. Al entrar, todos los alumnos le dieron una mirada de curiosidad a Cabo, por estar con Cristal.

Profesor: ¿Cristal?

Cristal: eh…sí….Él es un nuevo compañero. Y ya habló con la directora.

Profesor: mmm, está bien…

Cristal fue a su lugar preferido y le indicó a Cabo que se podía sentar junto a ella y sus amigas que lo habían reconocido.

Profesor: Joven… ¿Puede decirle a la clase su nombre y algo de su vida?

Cabo: E-Está bien (nervioso).

Cabo se paró de su lugar muy nervioso, pues nunca había estado con otros chicos de su edad y de diferente especie y eso lo ponía bastante nervioso. Le dio una rápida mirada a Cristal y ella le dio una sonrisa de apoyo.

Con eso, Cabo sintió valor para presentarse con sus nuevos compañeros. El pingüino se presentó y les contó todo lo que ya le había dicho a la abuela de Cristal. La clase en la que estaban era Matemáticas, pero tenía una diferencia, los ejercicios eran de misiones imaginarias en donde se utilizaba esa materia.

Después de esa clase, seguía el examen de condición física. Cabo vio que todos sus compañeros, incluyendo a Cristal, tenían ese examen y eso lo relajó bastante. Quien iba a tomar el examen era una leopardo de las nieves, que al enterarse de un nuevo alumno sonrió malignamente y eso hizo que Cabo tragara saliva.

Profesora: Muy bien, la primera en pasar es Cristal.

Cristal: Sí.

Cristal empezó con una carrera, luego pasó un obstáculo de madera en la que tenía que subir sin usar la cuerda. Después le dio tres golpes a un costal para boxeo y por último, usó armas para disparar a diferentes objetivos.

Durante esa prueba, la profesora le preguntaba constantemente a Cristal preguntas relacionadas a una misión. Cabo era el último y vio que su amiga estaba algo cansada.

Cabo: Supongo que es demasiado.

Cristal: Ahora no es nada, pero la primera vez sí fue demasiado. Créeme, te acostumbrarás.

Cabo: Eso espero.

Cristal: Solo ten cuidado…..la profesora suele cambiar las preguntas constantemente. Hay rumores que anteriormente ella fue una villana, pero nadie sabe con exactitud que la hizo cambiar.

Cabo: ¿Y crees que de nuevo quiera ser mala?

Cristal: Tal vez…..la primera vez sí da un poco de miedo, pero luego resulta ser buena onda, pero todos nosotros le tenemos cuidado.

Ahora el turno de Cabo, lo ponía nervioso las miradas malignas constantes de su maestra, pero se relajó como se lo había recomendado su amiga. La profesora efectivamente cambiaba las preguntas y Cabo las pudo responder.

Profesora: Muy bien chicos….la próxima semana estarán los resultados.

Los alumnos se alegraron, pero sabían que el jueves tendrían clases con aquella maestra. No les preocupaba, porque sabían que ella no daba los resultados de un día para otro.

La siguiente clase era geografía, donde enseñaban a utilizar en primera un mapa, brújula, etc. Después el gps, rastreador y mapa digital.

Al terminar la clase de geografía, siguió el descanso para almorzar. Cristal invitó a Cabo a que se sentara con ella y sus amigas que ya la estaban esperando. Cabo aceptó, pero durante el camino a la mesa, alguien le puso el pie para que tropezara.

Cristal se dio cuenta claramente quien lo había hecho. La que lo hizo era su enemiga, Lía, una liebre blanca y que era bastante envidiosa con Cristal en todo lo que hacía.

Cristal: Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Lía?!

Lía: No, sé de qué estás hablando, perrita.

Cristal: ¡¿Perrita?!...grrr….No te metas con Cabo o te las verás conmigo orejas largas.

Lia: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!...todos saben lo de ese incidente. ¡Y la verdad me pareciste patética en traer a este pingüino que ni siquiera es parte de Ráfaga Polar!

Cristal: y ¿Qué? Tú tampoco lo eras…Vamos, Cabo. No quiero meterme en problemas...y menos con alguien tan poca cosa- Dijo con indiferencia, y muchos estudiantes empezaron a reír.

Cabo: Está bien.

Al llegar a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas, ellas vieron a Cristal literalmente echando humo sobre lo que ocurrió. Cabo se sentía culpable de que su amiga estuviera bastante molesta. Cristal desvió la mirada y noto la tristeza en Cabo.

Cristal: ¿Esta todo bien, Cabo?- dijo preocupada.

Cabo: B-Bueno...es que me s-siento culpable de que te hayas molestado con aquella chica.

Cristal: ¿Te refieres a Lia?...Tranquilo, Cabo. Tu no tienes la culpa y ademas ella siempre me hace enojar después de todo soy la presidenta estudiantil.

Cabo: ¿Estas segura?-dijo no muy seguro de confiar.

Miau Li: Ademas Lia compitió con Cristi para ser la presidenta estudiantil. Por supuesto Cristal es la mejor en todo.

Cristal: Gracias por el apoyo moral Miau-dijo con sarcasmo.

Miau Li. ¿Que?-dijo confundida.

Kanda: No, fue una competencia...fue una votación justa.

Cristal: Mientras tu, Cabo estés con nosotras no te pasara nada. Te lo aseguro.

Cabo: Si, sabes que yo vencí al pulpo Dave.

Cristal: Por supuesto y por eso te admiro-dijo con sinceridad.

Cabo: ¿Tu, me admiras?...valla-dijo sorprendido

Después del almuerzo la siguiente clase era informática, en esa clase principalmente te enseñaban a hackear el sistema del enemigo. Algo que a Cabo le parecio interesante para comentárselo a Kowalski, que si le podía servir bastante. Tenia que comunicarse de alguna manera con sus hermanos, tal vez podrían estar necesitando su ayuda.

Pasaron algunas horas mas y ya era hora de regresar a casa. Cristal iba vigilando en todas direcciones si no había rastro de Lia. La cachorra sabia que aquella liebre era problemática. La conoció en Kinder y eran amigas, pero algo cambio en Lia y no sabia que le habrá ocurrido. Cristal se despidió de sus amigas y junto con Cabo regresaron a casa, donde los padres de Cristal ya los esperaban.

Alaska los resivio y les pidió que se preparan para la comida. Los dos chicos asintieron, después bajaron y comieron. Los jóvenes les platicaban a los adultos sobre lo ocurrido en la escuela, incluyendo el incidente con Lia. Cristal no dejaría de largo ese asunto.

Cristal: Y eso es lo que paso-dijo terminando el relato.

Alaska: ¿No, Lia era tu amiga desde kinder?

Cristal: Pues si, pero ya no es la misma- dijo con fastidio al recordar cuando iba en kinder.

Cabo: Ella me defendió...y me sentí culpable de ocurrido.

Cristal: Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa.

Clasificado: Cristal, tiene razón no fue tu culpa Cabo. Se que ya te puedes defender por ti solo, pero al estar en una escuela son muy diferentes las situaciones que debes enfrentar.

Cristal: Eso es cierto, no te preocupes Cabo yo te apoyare.

Cabo: Esta bien. Lo habíamos hecho anteriormente.

Cristal y Cabo subieron, y de ahí se fueron al cuarto de Cristal donde harían la Tarea que les habían dejado, como iban en el mismo salón. No había problema de hacerla juntos. Para después sobrevivir el siguiente día.


	4. Chapter 4 secreto de familia

**LPDM: Nueva generación de espías.**

 **Secreto de Familia.**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Cabo entro a la escuela secundaria. Y ahí conoció a sus compañeros, aunque muchos de ellos lo veían con recelos por estar con Cristal, la presidenta estudiantil y por supuesto la más popular.

Ese día era en el que la maestra de educación física les daría los resultados de su examen y Cabo estaba nervioso pues sentía que no había salido del todo bien.

Cristal: ¿Te sientes bien Cabo? Te veo nervioso-dijo preocupada por su amigo.

Cabo: Es que no sé qué calificación tendré y si….-dijo con miedo.

Cristal: No, creo que hayas reprobado…Eres bueno, Cabo..-dijo dándole ánimos.

En ese momento la maestra entro y los alumnos se sentaron en círculo en la cancha. Todos guardaron silencio, sabían que su maestra detestaba que no le pusieran atención.

Maestra: Bien chicos….aquí, tengo sus calificaciones. Los nombrare uno por uno para que pasen por sus resultados.

Pasaron los minutos y cabo aun esperaba sus resultados, hasta que escucho su nombre después de que había pasado Cristal.

Maestra: Felicidades chico….me has impresionado con tu calificación. Pero te sugiero que mejores.

Cabo: S-si, Gracias-dijo algo nervioso

Cabo vio su calificación y se quedó un rato parado pues no podía creer la calificación que había sacado. Era un 8.6, una buena calificación. La clase empezó.

Cristal: Por aquí Cabo….estas en nuestro equipo-dijo alegremente.

Cabo se fue deslizando donde se encontraban sus amigas y compañeros de equipo. El juego trataba que la pelota era alguien atrapado y uno de los dos equipos tenía que llegar antes que el otro, pasando por obstáculos. Al terminar la clase, fueron a la siguiente.

Durante las siguientes horas la rutina seguía normal. Cabo aun pensaba en sus hermanos. Solo había tenido una oportunidad de hablar con ellos por video chat que Cristal le había enseñado unos días antes. Según Skipper todo estaba bajo control, aunque a Cabo no le había convencido mucho eso.

La escuela no era tan sencilla como se veía, eso lo supo Cabo cuando el tenia que tener clases separadas. También tenía que tener su espacio personal, pero convivir con compañeros a los que les caes mal. Pero cabo hacia el esfuerzo aunque le había estado costando mucho.

Ninguno de sus compañeros intentaba molestar al pingüino pues sabían que Cristal los estaría vigilando a toda costa. Cabo se sentía aliviado de no ser víctima de bullying, pero ¿Qué hay de sus otros compañeros, a quienes si molestaban?

Al terminar el día Cabo le comento lo sucedido a Cristal quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un agarre la regreso a la realidad. Por sus reflejos casi agudos se puso en posición de defensa, pero al ver que solo era Cabo se relajo.

Cristal: ¿Qué sucede Cabo?-dijo poniéndole atención al pingüino.

Cabo: Te decía que algunos de nuestros compañeros molestan a otros de manera nada agradable-dijo preocupado.

Cristal: Si, ya lo había notado….yo ya había hablado con ellos, pero no se qué sucede que aun siguen haciéndolo-dijo preocupada por la situación.

Cabo: ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?-dijo con esperanza de encontrar solución.

Cristal: Tal vez….-dijo pensativa.

Cabo: Por cierto ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te estaba comentando esto?-dijo curioso de la acción anterior de su amiga.

Cristal: amm, no es nada,…..solo que en verdad me gustaría no ser tan perfecta como muchos dicen-dijo triste.

Cabo: Tu me has dicho que no eres perfecta…..¿Por que de repente lo dudas?-dijo confundido.

Cristal saco su examen de condición física y otros más de su mochila, y se los enseño a Cabo, quien miraba con curiosidad las hojas. El pingüino adolecente se dio cuenta del porque su amiga quería no ser perfecta, ella tenía las más altas calificaciones y eso la molestaba mucho.

Cabo: wow, es impresionante….yo ni siquiera podría alcanzar tus notas-dijo con admiración y con desanimo

Cristal: Gracias, supongo-dijo esto último en un susurro.

Al llegar a casa los padres de Cristal no estaban, pero si alguien más, alguien quien Cristal no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Su primo.

Cristal: PHMA! (Primo-hermano-mejor amigo)-dijo saltando de alegría.

¿?: ¿Qué tal hermana?-dijo con una sonrisa.

Cristal: Todo está bien….ohoh y él es Cabo-dijo olvidándose de su tristeza.

Cabo: E-Es un placer….este-dijo sin saber el nombre del primo de Cristal.

¿?: Creo que mi prima no te dijo nada de mí ¿verdad? (viendo acusadoramente a su prima)….bueno no importa,….Mi nombre es Ian.

Cabo: Es un placer, Ian… yo soy Cabo.

Ian: ¿Cabo? No, eres el que derroto a Dave-dijo extrañado.

Cabo: El mismo…. ¿Acaso sabes sobre mí?

Ian: Claro….Todo ráfaga polar sabe de ti. Eres afortunado-dijo revolviéndole las plumas de la cabeza.

Cabo: sí..-dijo feliz.

Cristal: Primo, y ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo educadamente.

Ian: Tus padres solo me llamaron y me dijeron que los cuidara por unos días-dijo extrañado.

Cristal: Y ¿No te dijeron a donde fueron?-dijo curiosa-

Ian: La verdad no….solo hicieron esa llamada-dijo preocupado.

Cristal: Bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo-dijo preocupada.

Cabo: Seguramente están bien….ellos son geniales-dijo dándole ánimos a Cristal.

Ian: Bueno, entonces hay que cenar-dijo feliz yéndose a la cocina.

Mientras el primo de Cristal estaba en la cocina, Cristal especialmente estaba planeando algo que Cabo identifico muy bien en la mirada de su amiga.

Cristal: Tenemos que averiguar a donde fueron mis padres.-dijo bastante seria.

Cabo: No, crees que estas exagerando-dijo extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Cristal: Tal vez….pero y si sucedió lo mismo cuando me secuestraron o como a ti-dijo temerosa.

Cabo: Creo que lo mejor es darles un tiempo…..si, no regresan vamos por ellos-dijo intentando calmar a su amiga.

Cristal: Tienes razón-dijo calmándose.

Los jóvenes fueron a la cocina para la cena que ya estaba preparada por Ian. Al parecer era muy bueno en la cocina, porque al parecer él sabía exactamente los gustos de Cabo, sin que el pingüino le había dicho nada.

Después de la cena, cada uno de los que estaban en la casa fue a su habitación. Cristal y Cabo para buscar algo relacionado con su árbol genealógico.

Para Cabo sería un poco complicado, pero luego recordó que sus hermanos le contaron todo lo que había pasado hace casi 13 años. Cristal se encontraba en la biblioteca. En esa biblioteca estaba completo de álbumes de ella, sus padres, primos y tíos.

Pero uno de esos álbumes le llamo la atención, como estaba arriba y no alcanzaba tuvo que usar su agilidad y destreza para subir. Al bajar con el álbum su aspecto era deprimente, estaba gastado en comparación con los otros. ¿Qué habrá en ese álbum, para que este así de maltratado?


	5. Chapter 5 secreto de familia parte 2

**LPDM: Nueva generación de espías.**

 **(Lo siento por no actualizar….de verdad lo siento. Todo ese tiempo estuve bastante ocupada y puede que también ahora, pero prometo que actualizare lo más pronto posible...lo juro, enserio)**

 **Secreto de familia parte 2**

Esa misma noche mientras todos dormían, una figura caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la casa de Cristal. Esta figura no hacia ningún ruido por el traje que usaba.

Después de unos minutos Cabo despertó al creer escuchar algo afuera de su habitación, así que fue a investigar sin saber que se llevaría una pequeña sorpresa para su apenas entrenada mente.

Cabo: mmm creí haber escuchado algo….(suspiro) Cristal tiene algo de razón, respecto a los reflejos-dijo extrañado por sentir otra presencia más en la casa.

El pingüino pasó por uno de los pasillos que guiaban a la habitación de los padres de cristal, el baño y otros cuartos desconocidos. En cuanto estaba por pasar a lado de la habitación de Cristal, sintió que algo agarraba su aleta con fuerza, pero con delicadeza.

Cabo sabía que la única que lo agarraba así, era Cristal. Lo curioso es que no veía nada alrededor del pasillo. El joven pingüino ya estaba por gritar, pero una pata lo hizo hacer silencio.

¿?: Shhh….guarda silencio-dijo en voz baja.

Cabo reconoció la voz y se sorprendió que fuera su amiga y el que pensaba que aun dormía, pero al parecer no era así. En cuanto Cristal lo bajo al suelo cabo empezó con las preguntas en voz baja.

Cabo: Cristal ¿Pensé que estabas dormida?-dijo confundido.

Cristal: Lo estaba, pero me inquiete por saber dónde estaban mis padres-dijo apenada.

Cabo: Pero ya te había dicho que seguramente no les paso nada y…..-fue interrumpido por cristal.

Cristal: S-Se lo que dijiste, p-pero descubrí algo que realmente me asusto-dijo nerviosa

Cabo: ¿y qué es?-dijo curioso

Cristal: Sígueme….dijo haciéndole señas a su amigo pingüino.

Los dos llegaron al sótano de la casa, cristal entro con una clave que había encontrado en los cajones del cuarto de sus padres.

Ahí se abrió una puerta secreta, Cristal y Cabo entraron curiosos y precavidos por cualquier ataque posible, pero solo había telarañas. Al final del pasillo encontraron un baúl que no estaba cerrado así que lo pudieron abrir con algo de esfuerzo.

Cristal registro el baúl y encontró un particular cuaderno manchado de polvo, soplo para quitárselo, pero al hacerlo estornudo.

Cabo: Vamos hay que salir de aquí, tengo un mal presentimiento de este lugar-dijo jalando el brazo de Cristal.

Cristal: Esta bien-dijo siguiendo a su amigo hacia la salida.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, durante el receso cristal llamo a sus amigas para encontrarse en su escondite y ahí la loba les mostro el cuaderno misterioso.

Doly: oh ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-dijo curiosa

Cristal: En el sótano de mi casa-dijo observando el cuaderno.

Kanda: ¿Y para que lo tienes?-dijo curiosa.

Cristal: Desde hace días no veo a mis padres….sé que posiblemente estén en alguna misión, pero creo que están en peligro-dijo preocupada.

Miau li: Eso significa que quieres saber más sobre tus padres-dijo analizando a donde quería llegar su amiga.

Cristal: Si, y necesito su ayuda para hacerlo-dijo seria.

Cabo: Cuenta conmigo, pero espera ¿Qué hay de tu primo?-dijo entusiasmado y con miedo a un posible castigo.

Cristal: (Suspiro) Se lo tendré que decir hoy-dijo dándole la razón a cabo.

Kanda: También cuenta conmigo-dijo decidida.

Miau li: y conmigo…siempre quise ser parte de una misión, aunque sea a escondidas-dijo sonriendo.

Doly: Yo igual-dijo emocionada.

Cristal: Bien, este es el plan-dijo entusiasmada.

Cristal y sus amigos estaban planeando la misión secreta, y lo primero que harán es reunirse en casa de cristal durante la noche, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que la rival de Cristal había estado escuchado parte de la conversación y eso le dio una idea.

Pasaron las horas y llego la noche, Cristal tuvo que respirar profundo y decirle a su primo sobre su plan. No se esperaba que lo aceptara y que le brindara apoyo.

Sus amigas llegaron y junto a Cristal y Cabo fueron a conseguir un jet que los llevara a su viaje.

Ian: Bien, chicos solo tengan cuidado….Estoy arriesgando mi puesto por mi querida prima-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Cristal: Esta bien, primo tendremos cuidado-dijo abriendo la compuerta.

Ian: Suerte!-dijo despidiéndose.

En el jet Cristal tuvo que ingeniárselas para conducir el jet, pues sabía que el único que podía conducirlo era su padre o su primo, pero este último se quedo para resguardar su secreto.

Durante un largo y pesado viaje llegaron al lugar que Cabo menos esperaba, El circo! donde estaban sus hermanos y el pingüino no sabía porque estaban ahí en primer lugar.

Cabo: amm Cristal?- pregunto confundido.

Cristal: Dime Cabo-dijo bajando la vista hacia su amigo.

Cabo: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto dudoso.

Cristal: Pues como ninguno de nosotros somos espías aun…..pensé que sería buena idea llevar a quienes ya lo son-dijo sonriendo.

Cabo: Entiendo y crees que nos puedan ayudar….dijo Tu padre es el único que más o menos se ha puesto de acuerdo con Skipper-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cristal: Espero que si….de todos modos podemos hacerlo nosotros solos, que tan difícil puede ser-dijo un poco confiada.

Los cinco animales jóvenes entraron a la carpa donde los animales circenses se preparan para su próximo show. Los pingüinos iban entrando y se encontraron cara a cara con Cabo y con cuatro chicas.

Skipper: Cabo? Cabo! ¿Eres tú?-dijo corriendo abrazar a su hermano.

Cabo: Si, si soy yo….¿Por qué la emoción? No, me ido para siempre-dijo extrañado.

Sus demás hermanos igual corrieron abrazarlo, después del encuentro familiar. Los pingüinos se dieron de sus otras cuatro visitas, que los veían extrañadas por aquella actitud. Al principio se asustaron un poco al recordar que las tuvieron que cuidar cuando eran pequeñas y ellas pues hicieron que pasaran vergüenza.

Skipper: Chicas! Pero que agradable sorpresa-dijo nervioso.

Miau li: Cristal aun podemos vestirlos con esos trajes graciosos como la ultima vez-dijo sonriendo malignamente.

Cristal: Tal vez después-dijo imitando la sonrisa de su amiga.

Los tres pingüinos tragaron saliva por los planes malvados que tenían las cuatro chicas. Skipper sabía que no venían aquí de visita, de hecho no había visto a Clasificado y Alaska cerca de las chicas.

Skipper: ¿A que vinieron? Si no es mucha molestia-dijo aun nervioso.

Cristal: Pues, no eh visto a mis padres en días desde que se fueron a una misión súper secreta…..y me gustaría de verdad saber más sobre mi familia….tengo la sensación de que algo malo les sucedió-dijo sobándose el brazo derecho.

Skipper: Quieres decir que necesitas nuestra ayuda-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Cristal: Si, tal vez podamos aprender algo de ustedes-dijo con afán de ser convincente.

Skipper: Ok, espera déjanos pensar-dijo haciendo una seña para que sus dos hermanos se acercaran.

Kowalski: Pues, parece muy convincente….además, ella participo en una actuación del circo-dijo algo convencido.

Skipper: Yo también quisiera saber más sobre ráfaga polar-dijo tocándose la barbilla.

Unos 6 minutos después los tres pingüinos se separaron y se acercaron al joven equipo. Skipper dio unos pasos al frente decidido.

Skipper: Muy bien, los ayudaremos-dijo decidido

Cristal: Genial! Les prometemos que no fallaremos como aprendices, ¿verdad chicas?-dijo levantando una pata como promesa.

Sus amigas igual lo hicieron, ese acto de hecho era parte del juramento de ráfaga polar.


	6. Chapter 6 secreto de familia parte 3

**LPDM: Nueva generación de espías.**

 **Perdón por tardar me mucho. Al fin termine de escribir este nuevo cap**

 **Secreto de familia parte 3**

Los dos equipos subieron al jet y despejaron algo que confundió mucho a los tres pingüinos mayores y Skipper se acerco a Cristal que iba conduciendo el jet.

Skipper: Supongo ¿que todavía no tienes edad para hacer esto? ¿Oh si? –dijo arqueando una ceja.

Cristal: Todavía no, pero puedo hacerlo…..no, voy a estrellarlo como algunos que conozco-dijo viendo a Skipper burlonamente.

Un ruido se escucho donde estaba el maletero y el botiquín. Kanda abrió la tapa y descubrió a Lía adentro, cristal volteo y empezó a gruñir. Ninguno de los tres pingüinos había visto a su amiga tan enojada y mucho menos con alguien que es parte de Ráfaga polar.

Cristal puso el piloto automático y bajo del asiento muy amenazante acercándose a Lía, quien no tenía miedo.

Cristal: ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-dijo amenazante y no dejando de mostrar sus colmillos.

Lía: Vamos, las dos sabemos que no me asustas-dijo viendo a Cristal a escasos centímetros de las fauces de la loba.

Cristal: NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA! Roedora escurridiza-grito en forma de aullido.

Lía: ¿Como me llamaste?! Que te quede claro perrita, que soy una liebre-dijo enojada.

Cristal: ja, claro la que fue vencida por una tortuga-dijo con sarcasmo burlón.

Lía: Eso solo era tonta fabula-dijo tratando de controlarse.

Cristal: Ahora responde mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo de nuevo volviendo al asunto anterior.

Lía: Pues vine arruinar tu reputación-dijo retando a Cristal.

Cabo: Oigan! No creen que deberían hablar con más tranquilidad-dijo asustado por la situación.

Cristal/ Lía: TU NO TE METAS!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

El pingüino se asusto y se fue a esconder detrás de Kanda que estaba junto a sus hermanos.

Cristal: Eres una traidora! lo sabes!-grito

Lia: Y tu una pulgosa!-grito respondiendo

Cristal: Dientes de castor!-grito de vuelta.

Lía: Oledora de traseros-grito perdiendo la compostura.

Cristal: Aaaah! Ahora si me las vas apagar!-gruño y se aventó hacia Lía.

Las dos chicas empezaron a darse golpes ligeros, pero cuando los pingüinos y las amigas de cristal se dieron cuenta que se iba a poner peor tuvieron que intervenir.

Doly: Sepárenlas! Antes de que se saquen los ojos!-dijo preocupada.

Kanda agarro a Cristal, quien gruñía de manera salvaje y Rico atrapo a Lía, quien intentaba soltarse.

Skipper: Oigan ya tranquilas...No, tengo la menor idea de lo que paso entre ustedes...cabo nos había dicho que antes eran amigas-dijo poniéndose en medio de las dos chicas quienes aun estaban retenidas.

Cristal escupió unos cuantos pelos que arranco de casualidad del pelaje de Lía, quien apenas se dio cuenta.

Cristal: pregúntale a esa traidora-dijo señalando a la liebre.

Lía: No, me llames así bebedora de inodoros-grito furiosa.

Cristal: Te juro! que si no tuviera autocontrol te aventaría al mar-dijo gruñendo.

Lía: Creí que eras mi amiga-entre sollozos.

Cristal: Yo también creí eso, pero eso cambio hace mucho-dijo cruzando las patas.

Cabo: Pero si eran amigas, ¿Por qué ahora son como enemigas?-dijo tímido.

Cristal: Fue cuando las dos salimos del kínder y entramos a la primaria-dijo relatando.

 **FLASBACK.**

 **Cristal y Lía jugaban en el jardín del kínder, en cuanto termino el receso prometieron que serían las mejores amigas.**

 **Varios meses después de la graduación del kínder, Cristal y Lía debían hacer un proyecto muy fácil, en equipo. Lo que paso es que Lía se había vuelto celosa por todo lo que hacía su amiga y entonces estropeó el proyecto diciendo que ella sola lo hizo y que Cristal no había hecho nada. La lobita se dio cuenta y empezaron a discutir, tuvieron que hacer las paces a regañadientes. Desde ese día empezó la rivalidad entre ellas. Y desde entonces son enemigas.**

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Lía: Y con gusto lo voy a volver hacer…..eres la mejor en la clase, la presidenta estudiantil…nieta de la directora ¿Qué sigue, heredera de ráfaga polar?...yo no soy nada de eso-dijo entre sollozos falsos.

Cristal: Por supuesto que no…..porque la última vez te evidencie de todo lo que hiciste y no te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste a Cabo-dijo molesta.

Skipper: Espera ¿Qué?...ella se metió con Cabo-dijo sorprendido de escuchar esa declaración.

Lía: Claro lo hice y ¿Qué?!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Skipper al enterarse se iba contra la liebre, pero en el último instante cabo se interpuso, confundiendo mucho al pingüino mayor.

Cabo: Alto! Es verdad ella me ha molestado, pero Cristal la a mantenido a raya y yo también me eh defendido…..esto no tiene que terminar así…...¿oh si Cristal?-dijo esto último dirigiéndose a su amiga.

Cristal reconoció esa mirada seria en cabo, y bajo las orejas arrepintiéndose un poco por lo que estaba pasando.

Cristal: (suspiro) Tienes razón Cabo, me deje llevar por mi ira…me perdonas-dijo arrepentida.

Cabo: Te perdono…..pero, creo que las dos deberían disculparse-dijo viendo a Lía que estaba malhumorada.

Cristal fue puesta de nuevo en el suelo por Kanda e igual sucedió lo mismo con Lía.

Cristal: Por esta vez hay que trabajar en equipo juntas-dijo intentando estrechar la pata de Lía en son de paz.

Lía: No, tengo de otra…..pero aun así intentare arruinar tu reputación con cualquier error que tengas-dijo aceptando la tregua.

Cristal: Muy bien-dijo sonriente y pensando en un plan de contingencia.

La voz del jet se escucho anunciando que estaban cerca de su destino y que estaba por desactivarse. Cristal corrió antes de que se desactivara y se estrellara contra unos enormes arboles que estaban delante. Todos se sostuvieron para no caerse. En cuanto tocaron tierra, Cristal abrió los ojos complacida del aterrizaje y volteo a ver a sus acompañantes que para ellos no fue un aterrizaje agradable pues algunos árboles no sobrevivieron.

Miau li se había agarrado con sus garras sobre el techo y la cola esponjada, los demás apenas pudieron sostenerse de alguna parte.

Cristal: Tendré que mejorar el aterrizaje al parecer-dijo para sí misma que para los demás.

Kanda: Al menos no destruiste todo el jet, eso ya es una mejora-dijo dándole ánimos a su amiga.

Cristal: Entonces, bajemos y exploremos un poco….puede que encontremos algo de comida-dijo presionando el botón para abrir la compuerta.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta Lia tuvo que estar de acuerdo aunque sea a regañadientes. Bajaron y en su alrededor estaba un hermoso bosque, los pingüinos por primera vez vieron a Cristal en su estado salvaje.

Mientras caminaban, los olores que percibía la aguda nariz de la loba eran conocidos, hasta que un olor conocido pero a la vez desconocido la alerto de un peligro y empezó a gruñir. Los pingüinos sabían sobre su instinto, más cuando protegió a cabo de ser atrapado por Dubois, recordarla se les erizaba las plumas. Sin más Cristal se puso en posición de cuatro patas, la cola semi-esponjada, sus colmillos a la vista y sus orejas para atrás en forma de alerta.

Un ruido capto su oído sensible y vio que algo se movía, Cristal sentía que esa presencia era peligrosa y ataco para proteger a sus amigos, aunque no le gustara a Lia también. Todos corrieron para ver quien había atacado Cristal, se sorprendieron que fuera un lobo macho de la misma edad que Cristal.

No faltaban los mordiscos o los rasguños en esa pelea, en cuanto ceso un poco la pelea los dos lobos se retaban con la mirada, viendo quien iba atacar primero. El joven lobo ataco, pero cristal lo esquivo y se fue sobre el intentando morderle el cuello. Antes de dar el golpe final, el lobo la miro con una expresión confundida como si tratara de reconocer a Cristal.

¿?: ¿Cristal?-dijo forzando la mirada.

Cristal: ¿eh?...Tu ¿Me cono….? Espera ¿Dominick?-dijo analizando la voz del joven lobo.

Dominick: Sabia que eras tú dulzura-dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Cristal: aah sip, si eres tu-dijo un poco fastidiada por su sobrenombre e igual sentándose en el suelo.

Los amigos de Cristal vieron confundidos la escena pues no pensaron que ellos dos ya se conocían y que no se habían reconocido antes.

Dominick: Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, desde que te fuiste dulzura? ¿Me extrañaste?-dijo con una mirada coqueta.

La escena medio romántica fue interrumpida por los amigos de Cristal que aún estaban súper confundidos.

Skipper: Antes de que empiecen con la sesión de besos, ¿Puedes decirnos Cristal, quien es él?-dijo sin importarle señalar a joven lobo.

Cristal: ¿Sesión de besos? Que noo!…..(suspiro) Chicos, él es Dominick uno de mis amigos de campamento de verano, mucho antes de conocerlos a ustedes-dijo esto último dirigiéndose a los pingüinos.

Lia: Seguro que le escribes cartas de amor-dijo con una mirada maligna y picara.

Dominick: Eso es cierto, mi dulce diamante-dijo coquetamente.

Las narices de los lobos se toparon y cristal se puso completamente roja de estar cerca de un chico de su misma especie. Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta y desviaron la mirada porque era un poco incómodo.

Cristal: (odio, admitirlo pero es cierto…..aun así nunca tuve el valor para enviarlas….ugh) Tal vez-mintió.

Dominick: Te conozco muy bien cristi-linda y tú estás mintiendo-dijo serio.

Cristal: Esta bien, uff lo admito….eh querido enviarte cartas, pero no de amor-dijo sinceramente a medias.

Dominick: jeje….ok con eso me conformo, ¿Qué tal si los llevo al campamento? Es seguro que estén agotados y hambrientos-dijo parándose y dándole una pata a Cristal para ayudarla a levantarse.

Cristal acepto la ayuda, admitía que Dominick no es tan malo después de todo aunque no se le puede quitar lo arrogante. Los demás solo se quedaron ahí parados aun sorprendidos, Cristal volteo a verlos y les hizo un ademan con la cabeza que los siguieran pues sabía que su amigo era de confianza.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una cascada, el joven lobo les indico que en el lado derecho se encontraba la entrada.

Dominick: Es por aquí….y cuidado con las rocas, algunas se mueven-dijo sabiendo la reacción de los que lo seguían.

Al llegar a la cortina de hojas Dominick como todo un caballero le cedió el paso a las chicas.

Dominick: Las damas primero-dijo caballeroso.

Cristal: eres lindo…mmm, me pregunto ¿Por qué mi papa te odia?-dijo malignamente.

Dominick: (glup) Larga historia…..y prefiero olvidar eso-dijo rascándose el cuello.

Al entrar a Cristal le vinieron recuerdos de su infancia, como cuando conoció a su amigo. Un recuerdo memorable y un poco vergonzoso a la vez. Pues choco contra él y en ese momento se hicieron amigos, se preguntaba si era suerte o destino.

Cristal: Y ¿Qué has hecho durante este tiempo?-empezando una conversación.

Dominick: No mucho…eh estado llenó a la escuela como tú-dijo sonriente.

Cristal: oh…..recuerdas cuando nos conocimos-dijo tímida.

Dominick: sip, y a mí me sigues pareciendo linda-dijo viendo como se sonrojaba su amiga.

Cristal: ¿En serio?-dijo sonrojada.

Dominick: Por supuesto, ¿por qué no?-dijo alzando una ceja.

Cristal: Pues creo que pensé que no-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Dominick: Mejor hablemos de eso después…..estas son su habitaciones-dijo señalando unas hermosas cabañas.

Unas horas después de la celebración en la fogata, y las historias de terror. Los 8 héroes (descontando a Lía) fueron a sus habitaciones. Cristal chequeo si todos estaban dormidos y salió de su habitación con el libro que había sacado de ese baúl.

Cristal: Tiene que ver algo aquí, sobre mi familia-dijo en voz baja.

Alguien más la había visto y se acerco a ella con cautela.

Dominick: Hola, Cristi-linda ¿Qué haces?-dijo curioso.

Cristal: Dominick! …yo, no, no estaba haciendo algo-dijo escondiendo el libro.

Dominick: Aja-dijo con sarcasmo.

Cristal: (suspiro) Bien, te lo diré….pero, por lo que más quieras no le digas a nadie-dijo suplicante.

Dominick: Promesa de lobo-dijo poniendo una pata en su corazón.

Cristal le conto todo, sobre sus aventuras pasadas y de cómo se hizo esa horrible herida que aun le traían pesadillas. Y esta vez buscaba más sobre su pasado. Dominick como buen amigo la escucho y le conto que en la oficina hay unos archivos que le podrían servir.

Cristal: ¿Enserio? No puedo creerlo-dijo impresionada.

Dominick: Que tal si mañana en la noche vamos a ver esos archivos-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Cristal: Esta bien, será mejor que me vaya a dormir…..está haciendo mucho frio-dijo cubriéndose con sus patas delanteras.

Dominick: Muy bien, yo también…..nos vemos mañana dulzura-dijo divertido.

Cristal solo rodo los ojos y rio muy bajo, sabía que su amigo lo hacía por cariño y no para fastidiarla, aunque por un momento se imagino que esos piropos significaban otra cosa….tal vez si o no.


	7. Chapter 7 buscando respuestas

**LPDM: Nueva generación de espías.**

 **Buscando respuestas.**

Todos los campistas despertaron, Cabo ya se había acostumbrado a despertarse temprano pues siempre platicaba con Cristal.

Cabo fue a la cabaña de su amiga, y quería vengarse tan solo un poco por las bromas de su canina amiga. Se dirigió a la cama en puntitas donde se supone que estaba dormida Cristal, pero cuando intento moverla para asustarla Cristal apareció detrás de el con el cepillo para cabello en su pata derecha.

Cristal: ¿Qué es lo que haces cabo?-viendo con curiosidad a su amigo

Cabo: aaah! Cristal, me diste un buen susto-dijo poniendo una aleta en donde estaba su corazón.

Cristal: Ah ya entiendo….me querías asustar ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Cabo: No, no, no….claro que no… ¿Por qué lo haría?-dijo disimulando inocencia.

Cristal: Aja….claro.-dijo con sarcasmo.

Cabo: Cambiando de tema…..¿Por qué tu papa odia a Dominick?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

Cristal: Bueno, pues es una larga historia….pero, para resumirla cuando Nick **(sobrenombre de Dominick)** y yo chocamos, accidentalmente el me beso y lo vio mi papa…se puso realmente celoso, pero se contuvo para no hacer un escándalo-dijo sonrojada ante el recuerdo.

Cabo: Oh ya….es por eso que no te molestan esos sobrenombres-dijo siguiendo la plática.

Cristal: No, para nada….Puede que Nick sea muy arrogante, pero él tiene un corazón de oro y es por eso que somos amigos…..dijo aun sonrojada.

Cabo: ¿Y tú me consideras tu amigo?-dijo agachando la cabeza.

Cristal: Claro que si….de hecho tú y tus hermanos son mis primeros amigos ovíparos-dijo poniendo una pata en la cabeza de su emplumado amigo.

Cabo: Entonces, ¿planeas investigar con Dominick?-dijo aun inseguro.

Cristal: Quisiera que todos fuéramos a investigar, pero necesito que alguien vigile a Lía…esa orejuda, está dispuesta a chantajearme o arruinar mi reputación-dijo no tan convencida de dejar a su amigo con la liebre.

Cabo: Solo decía, pero después me cuentas lo que paso…si-dijo bajando de la cama.

Cristal: Claro-dijo sonriente.

Después de las actividades que les puso Skipper a Cristal y a sus amigas. Hicieron otras actividades, pero esta vez de campistas. Ya llegando la noche, todos los campistas estaban alrededor de la fogata, escuchando historias de terror una tradición en el campamento.

Cristal le encantaba las historias de terror, se imaginaba los monstruos y vio a cabo que temblaba de miedo, así que se acerco y lo abrazo cariñosamente diciendo que todo estaría bien.

Unos minutos más tarde la lobita escucho con sus agudos oídos que alguien la llamaba, volteo a donde provenía el sonido y vio a Dominick que le hacía señas para que fuera hacia él.

Cristal: En un momento regreso-dijo fingiendo tener ganas de ir al baño.

Lía: Valla, valla…..al parecer la perrita no están valiente-dijo burlándose de Cristal quien había saltado el tronco donde estaba sentada.

Cristal aun con su actuación perfecta, corrió a donde se escondía Dominick.

Dominick: Pensaba que no ibas a venir-dijo en voz baja.

Cristal: Dejarte de bromas y guíame a la oficina donde están los archivos-dijo enfadada y en voz baja

Dominick: Bien, pero para que nadie sospeche….hay que ir a cuatro patas-dijo bajando al suelo.

Cristal: Muy bien, te sigo-dijo igual bajando al suelo.

Los dos jóvenes lobos caminaron a cuatro patas entre los grandes pastizales. Y detrás de unos árboles encontraron la oficina. Ya con postura normal, Dominick busco en la alfombra que decía "Bienvenidos" la llave y la encontró. Cristal estaba impresionada y le dijo que abriera la puerta.

Dominick lo hizo, ya con la puerta abierta los dos entraron y buscaron de un lado para otro, información valiosa que podía resolver el misterio en que estaba envuelta Cristal.

Cristal por fin en unos cajones, encontró los archivos donde había algunas fotografías, las analizo junto con una foto que encontró en el álbum, y se sorprendió de quien estaba en la primera foto y la segunda foto era su abuelo; la analizo un poco más y se dio cuenta que su abuelo tenía un gemelo.

Dominick se acerco para ver la foto e igual quedo impactado, pero el reconoció al de la segunda foto y se le empezó a erizar la piel por un vago recuerdo.

Dominick: Amm Cristal….creo que se quien es el de la segunda foto-dijo nervioso.

Cristal: ¿Quién?-dijo curiosa y confundida por el nerviosismo de su amigo.

Dominick: Bueno, hace tiempo el…..el, era un consejero…..pero al parecer tenia malas intenciones…..claro, no lo conozco en persona, pero los consejeros actuales dicen que era malvado en todo sentido-dijo aun nervioso.

Cristal: No, no es posible que yo tenga un antecedente villano…..no, es imposible-dijo alterada.

Dominick: Oye, oye cálmate Cristi-linda…..eso paso hace mucho tiempo-dijo sosteniendo a su amiga de los hombros para que se calme.

Cristal: ¿Y como estas seguro que si no sigue vivo?- dijo aun alterada.

Dominick: Mira investigaremos en su historial en la computadora….seguramente debe haber algo-dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

Cristal: Espero que si…..tengo miedo que aun siga vivo, a pesar de que es familia-dijo con las orejas gachas.

El joven lobo empezó a hackear la computadora como un profesional a pesar de aun no serlo, busco en los archivos de los consejeros del campamento, hasta que encontró el archivo, pero al abrirlo estaba bloqueado es como si algo o alguien no quisiese que nadie lo viera.

Dominick: Un intento más-dijo susurrando.

El último intento funciono, apareció el historial del tío-abuelo de Cristal. Dominick suspiro aliviado de encontrarlo, aunque después fue empujado por Cristal.

Cristal: Lo siento, estaba un poco impaciente-dijo apenada.

Dominick: No, hay problema dulzura-dijo parándose de un brinco.

Cristal leyó el historial, empezó a salirle lágrimas por todo lo que había hecho su tio-abuelo, no podía creer que fuera de lo peor.

Según el archivo decía que lo pudieron detener y lo llevaran a alta seguridad, pero dejaría una nube negra entre la familia Claw. **(Cristal se apellida Claw).** Dominick solo puso una pata sobre el hombro de su amiga a manera de apoyo, no le gustaba verla llorar. Cristal no aguanto más se levanto y abrazo a su amigo, Dominick correspondió el abrazo sin titubear.

Cristal: ¿Por qué…por que lo hizo?-dijo entre sollozos.

Dominick: No, lo sé…..pero si sigue vivo, esperemos que no intente escapar-dijo aun calmando a Cristal.

Cristal: No, es justo…-aun sollozando.

Dominick: Lo sé….vamos regresemos con los demás-dijo intentando elevarle el ánimo.

Cristal: Esta bien-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Dominick: Tenemos que regresar a cuatro patas…..entonces lista-dijo animándola.

Cristal: Lista!-dijo casi si ánimos.

Los dos lobos llegaron a la fogata, casi estaban terminando de contar las historias de terror. Cristal apareció detrás de unos arbustos e involuntariamente asusto a todos…..con eso al parecer subió su ánimo. Y después apareció Dominick, que al verla sonrió de verla de nuevo feliz.

Skipper: ¿En donde estabas?-dijo sorprendido de verla junto con el joven lobo.

Cristal: Me perdí….me encontré con Nick y estuvimos platicando-mintió.

Los cuatro pingüinos, las amigas de cristal se vieron uno al otro sin saber si creerle o no...después se encogieron de hombros y fueron a descansar para un nuevo día, pero Lía sabía que estaba ocultando algo….después de todo sabia mas de ella. La liebre solo cruzo los brazos desconfiada y se fue por si sola a su cabaña.


	8. Chapter 8 buscando respuestas parte 2

**LPDM: Nueva generación de espías.**

 **Buscando respuestas parte 2:**

 **Noche de luna llena**

Durante la mañana cabo fue a ver a su amiga, pues no pudo hablar durante la noche con ella además la veía con unos ánimos grises.

Cabo: Cristal….. ¿Estás ahí?-dijo tocando la puerta.

El joven pingüino sin recibir respuesta abrió la puerta y se encontró a Cristal sobre su cama abrazando sus piernas. Cristal se dio cuenta de la presencia de cabo, cuando el ya estaba cerca.

Cristal: Cabo? Disculpa, no te escuche entrar-dijo quitándose los audífonos.

Cabo: No, importa…..¿Dime, estas bien? Te ves decaída y casi no sales de la cabaña ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo bastante preocupado.

Cristal: Es algo que…..no, no puedo-dijo esta vez cubriendo su rostro y empezando a llorar.

Cabo: Vamos dime….dijiste que lo ibas a decir-dijo insistiendo con preocupación.

Cristal: E-Entonces trae a los demás, menos a Lía…..se los tendré que decir a todos-dijo aun con el rostro cubierto.

Cabo: Esta bien…..en un momento regreso-dijo saliendo de habitación de prisa.

El pingüino se deslizo y corrió para buscar a sus hermanos y los amigos de Cristal. Pues ninguno de ellos la había visto en toda la mañana. Al llegar a donde se encontraban todos se aseguro que no estuviera cerca esa liebre.

Dominick: Oye, Cabo ¿Cierto?... ¿sabes algo de Cristal?-dijo rascándose el cuello.

Cabo: Es por eso que vengo aquí, encontré a Cristal en su cabaña y quería que todos nosotros estuviera presente pues ella quería decirles algo-dijo preocupado.

Dominick: Ok, entonces vamos….no, me puedo imaginar el estado en el que esta-dijo decidido y caminando a paso apresurado.

Las amigas de Cristal solo se vieron a la una a la otra y supieron al instante lo que sentía el joven lobo por su amiga, solo pudieron reír de forma picarona. Dominick se percato de eso y se puso rojo, pero ya no le importo es lo que sentía y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado y ansioso.

Los tres pingüinos adultos solo miraron confundidos al joven lobo, aunque Kowalski sabía a medias. Cabo por supuesto fue el primero en no sorprenderse y siguió al lobo que corrió a prisa.

Skipper: Hay esta juventud de hoy-dijo poniendo una aleta en su cara.

Cabo y Dominick fueron detenidos por otro campista que les dijo que su compañero que es un coyote desapareció hace unos minutos después de ir a buscar la pelota con la que estaban jugando, el joven lobo le dijo con la mirada que haría algo. Cabo le pregunto el nombre del amigo del ciervo que los detuvo.

El pingüino y el lobo llegaron a la cabaña de Cristal, entraron golpeando duro la puerta y Cristal se sorprendió del ruido, pero no dijo nada al notar quienes eran.

Dominick: Cristal! Sé que no estás del todo bien...pero un joven campista llamado Tom que es un coyote desapareció y lo vieron cerca del precipicio-dijo apresuradamente.

Cristal apenas pudo entender lo que le había dicho su amigo. Se levanto un poco indecisa y siguió a sus dos amigos. Casi a la mitad de camino cristal se dio cuenta que sus amigas los estaban siguiendo, sonrió complacida y después empezó a correr a cuatro patas al saber que era más rápido.

En cuanto llego al precipicio se detuvo en seco, casi se cae por suerte no lo hizo. Al ver lo alto que estaba le llego a su mente ese recuerdo en donde casi cae al suelo en la espantosa casa de Dubois, suerte que sus amigos emplumados la habían salvado, aunque odiaba admitirlo le temía un poco a las alturas mas cuando ella es la víctima. Diviso que en una gran rama seca se encontraba un cachorro de coyote, como lo supo...pues por el color del pelaje, las patas y las orejas.

Cristal: Tranquilo! ¿Te llamas Tom, cierto?-gritando para que lo escuche el cachorro.

Tom: Por favor ayúdenme...no, creo aguantar más-dijo apenas sosteniéndose de la rama y con mucho miedo.

Cristal: No, te preocupes...Te sacare de ahí-dijo de vuelta

Cristal volteo a sus amigos, no cavia duda que el rescate lo haría sola...la única ayuda que iba a requerir es que todos ayuden a subirlos después del rescate.

Cristal bajo a cuatro patas en los espacios que podía amortiguar sus pasos...llego a la orilla del precipicio, aun la altura era demasiada se acerco a donde se encontraba el pobre cachorro que lloriqueaba de miedo al sentir que se iba a romper la rama.

Tom: Tengo miedo!-dijo en un aullido espontaneo.

Cristal: Tranquilo... solo suéltate y toma mi pata...vamos, tu puedes-dijo con un tono amable.

El pequeño poco a poco se fue soltando y camino hacia donde estaba la gruesa rama que sostenía a Cristal, evitando mirar abajo. Pero entonces en la parte de la rama que se encontraba el cachorro se rompió y empezó a caer por suerte cristal lo atrapo del cuello como suele hacerlo una madre.

La joven loba camino hacia atrás aun sosteniendo al cachorro, ya en tierra firme, Cristal dejo abajo a Tom que aun estaba asustado...él le recordaba mucho a ella cuando tenía su edad.

Cristal: Ya estas a salvo...Tienes que tener más cuidado la próxima vez-dijo amable y seria.

Tom: Si, lo sé...pero, es que sentí que alguien me empujo...no, fue por un descuido mío-dijo recordando como paso el incidente.

Cristal: Espera...entonces tu caída al precipicio fue intencional-dijo sorprendida.

Tom solo asintió tímido al pensar que lo iba a regañar...al ser mayor que el sabia de sus límites. Cristal le dio una sonrisa cálida y se acerco a consolarlo, siempre quiso un hermanito.

Arriba se escucho una voz masculina, Cristal la reconoció...era Dominick que al parecer se sentía angustiado.

Cristal: ya pueden subirnos…..todo está bien-grito avisando que estaban bien.

Los amigos de cristal bajaron la cuerda con el arnés, Cristal vio que no fallara nada; al voltearse a ver al cachorro y noto que estaba herido, se acerco a él para ver la herida por suerte no era tan grave solo un raspón. Le indico que subiera a su espalda y se sujetara lo más fuerte que pudiera para no caerse y eso es lo que menos quería el cachorro.

Unos minutos más tarde, Cristal y Tom llegaron sanos y salvos a la cima. Dominick no tardo en abalanzarse a Cristal para abrazarla, era su amiga después de todo. Los demás le siguieron e igual abrazaron a la loba que después pidió su espacio al ya no poder respirar.

El único que no la soltaba era Dominick, y por más que Cristal intentaba que la dejara respirar era inútil por la insistencia de su amigo, hasta que se le ocurrió pellizcarle el ante brazo eso causo que el joven lobo entendiera lo irritada que estaba su amiga de tanto afecto.

Dominick: Auch! Eso duele-dijo sobándose el antebrazo y con una sonrisa juguetona.

Cristal: Sabes que tengo mi limite de abrazos-dijo con la misma sonrisa que su amigo.

Dominick: Oh vamos….sé que para ti soy irresistible-dijo coqueto.

Cristal: Si, por supuesto...eres tan irresistible, cualquier chica babaría por ti- dijo con sarcasmo y con celos.

Skipper: Oh por todas las sardinas, ya bésense-dijo interrumpiendo la discusión amistosa de los lobos.

Dominick: Ok, tú qué dices Cristi-hermosa...-dijo acercándose mas a su amiga.

Cristal: Sabes, que te quiero...solo como amigos, pero te agradezco que tu y cabo me hayan sacado de mi depresión-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Cristal se retiro dejando a Dominick como piedra al haber recibido ese beso, cabo tampoco se quedo atrás solo que el recibió un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla.

Dominick: me acaba de dar un beso...-murmurando aun sorprendido.

Candy: Si, ya lo sabemos...además es normal en este día-dijo rodando los ojos y arrastrando al joven lobo que aun estaba en shock.

Durante la noche, apareció una hermosa luna llena y como es instinto los lobos tenían una reunión alrededor de la fogata. El efecto de la luna era perceptible para los demás campistas que ahora acompañaban a los jóvenes lobos...anteriormente no dejaban que ningún otro campista de anterior especie estuviera ahí, pero los tiempos cambian.

La noche de luna llena era un evento que duraría toda la noche. Además de las actividades nocturnas. Cristal se sentía libre de ataduras que le acarreo ese problema de su tío-abuelo.

El pequeño Tom estaba con ella y le dijo algo que Cristal no esperaba.

Tom: Oye, tal vez no sea muy importante...pero cuando estaba en peligro al otro lado del precipicio vi una cueva, y tampoco sé porque me dio curiosidad lo que era-dijo llamando la atención de la loba.

Cristal: ¿Una cueva?...mañana vamos explorarla, y averiguaremos que hay ahí, yo apenas si la pude ver...pero no le tome mucha atención-dijo agachándose a la altura de su nuevo amigo.

Tom: Y espero que encuentren también, al que me empujo...-dijo agachando la cabeza.

Cristal: No, te preocupes...lo haremos y te aseguro que no lo va a volver hacer-dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Tom: Gracias….y por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No, lo pude saber por lo asustado que estaba-dijo apenado.

Cristal: Mi nombre es Cristal Claw….pero solo dime Cristi, así me dicen mis amigos-dijo un poco tensa por mencionar su apellido.

Tom: Espera, tu eres la que fue secuestrada por una humana loca…wow, increíble….fui salvado por mi heroína-dijo con admiración.

Cristal: Entonces, lo sabes…..y ¿n-no te incomoda que uno de mis familiares f-fuera u-un villano?-dijo con las orejas gachas.

Tom: Para nada…..Tú me salvaste y estoy agradecido…..además no sé ¿por qué dices eso?-dijo confundido por la anterior pregunta.

Cristal: No, es nada….¿así que tú me admiras?-dijo disimulando su tristeza.

Tom: Por supuesto….no me esperaba conocerte, siempre creí que tenía mala suerte en todo….pero ahora veo que fue buena idea no rendirme y entrar a este campamento, además tu me demostraste que ser diferente no es malo-dijo con admiración en los ojos.

Cristal: (Nunca rendirte…..no, es malo ser diferente. Son las mismas palabras que me decía mi abuela cuando algo me salía mal)-solo sonrió al escuchar las palabras del cachorro.


	9. Chapter 9 Buscando respuestas parte 3

**Nueva generación de espías**

 **Buscando respuestas parte 3:**

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron bastante agotados. Kanda junto con los amigos de Cristal fueron a la cabaña de su amiga pues estaban ansiosos y preocupados por saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Cristal ayer por la tarde. Dominick decidido tocar lo más fuerte para que su amiga los escuchara, ninguna respuesta y eso lo puso bastante nervioso.

El joven lobo pego la oreja a la puerta para escuchar si estaba Cristal adentro de su cabaña. Ningún ruido, Dominick decidió abrir la puerta a pesar de que sería un poco imprudente de su parte y en cuanto la abrió, Cristal no estaba por ningún lado.

Miau Li: ¿Dónde podría estar, Cristal? Ella nunca sale sin avisar-dijo bastante asustada de no haber encontrado a la loba.

Kanda: Podría estar en la cafetería o en la laguna-tratando de averiguar dónde podría estar.

Cabo: ¿Y si de nuevo….? No, no, no…es imposible. Nadie conoce este campamento ¿Verdad Dominick?-dijo preocupado y dirigiéndose al lobo que aún estaba parado en medio de la habitación.

Skipper: Si, Clasificado y Alaska se enteran…..esta vez sí que estaremos en serios problemas-dijo preocupado.

Dominick durante esos tensos momentos no había dicho palabra alguna, hasta que recordó algo que Cristal le dijo algo en la noche de ayer, que por suerte la fiesta no fue tan salvaje como algunos estaban pensando.

Dominick: Ya sé dónde encontrarla…solo hay que darnos prisa-dijo de manera seria

Todos los demás lo vieron perplejos, después de notar que iba esto en serio lo siguieron. Dominick hecho a correr a cuatro patas. Miau li, Kanda y Doly igual corrieron a cuatro patas. El joven lobo se detuvo en unas huellas, como instinto las olio para saber de quienes eran…..y estaba de suerte pertenecían a Cristal y estas huellas iban directo al precipicio. Dominick retomo el paso seguido de sus amigos.

Y llegaron un poco tarde, Cristal estaba por aventarse al rio…..pero no con la intención de lo que estaban pensando sus amigos, pues desde lo alto distinguieron la cueva que el pequeño coyote había mencionado. Dominick por otro lado estaba bastante nervioso, pues había escuchado que sucedieron cosas bastantes horrible ahí adentro; aunque no las creía, en ese momento peligraba más su amiga con los rápidos del rio.

Y también sabía que Cristal era demasiado terca para dejar su objetivo atrás, otro motivo más para amarla. Dominick tomo valor y bajo a donde estaba Cristal, pero no la llego alcanzar pues ella ya estaba nadando hacia la orilla lo cual fue un alivio para todos.

 **Uno 15 minutos antes…..**

Cristal no podía dormir, ese incidente en el que un cachorro estaba era demasiado. No podía dejar eso sin resolver. Se levantó, se cepillo lo más rápido posible….por suerte aun no daban la alarma de despertarse, los consejeros sabían que los adolescentes estaban más cansados que los cachorros. La loba corrió a cuatro patas, ya se estaba acostumbrado….además le recordaba mucho su infancia. Llego al precipicio, bajo a una altura prudente.

Cristal: Bien, esto no solo lo haces por resolver el misterio de tu tio-abuelo…..ugh deja de pensar en eso…..también lo haces por el bienestar de los animales del mundo-dijo para sí misma y empezando a calentar los músculos con estiramientos.

La joven loba se zambulló al agua, por suerte había tomado clases de nado desde que cumplió los 8 meses.

 **15 minutos después…**

Nado hasta llegar a la orilla, ya ahí se sacudió el agua como normalmente lo debe hacer. Camino hasta casi llegar a la entrada de la cueva, pero no se percato de la presencia detrás de ella hasta que escucho la voz y la reconoció al instante.

Dominick: Espera! Cristal…-saliendo apenas del agua.

Cristal: ¿Dominick?!-dijo sorprendida de verlo.

Dominick: Cristal…hagas lo hagas no entres ahí, es muy peligroso-dijo alcanzándola.

Cristal: ¿De qué estás hablando? Y ¿Por qué estás aquí?-dijo algo molesta.

Dominick: Bien, iré al grano…ahí adentro ocurren cosas terribles y por lo que escuchado nadie sale vivo-dijo extendiendo las manos.

Cristal: Debo verlo para creerlo….Así que iré de todas formas-dijo ignorando la advertencia de su amigo.

Dominick: pero que terca (en un susurro) (y es una de las razones de porque estoy loco por ti.)-dijo dándose un ligero golpe en la frente.

Cristal: Además, no creo que hayas venido hasta acá solo para advertirme ¿o sí?-dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente.

Dominick:¿Qué? Yo…..yo…..eh bueno-dijo bastante nervioso.

Cristal: ya deja de ser un tonto y acompáñame-dijo poniendo sus patas en su cintura.

Dominick solo esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa y siguió a su amiga. Los dos jóvenes lobos entraron, sus amigos que habían visto todo desde arriba los perdieron de vista cuando ellos dos entraron a la misteriosa cueva.

Doly: ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos dos, ahí abajo?-dijo curiosa.

Miau Li: Una: Dominick se declaro a Cristi. O dos: Ellos van a investigar la cueva juntitos-dijo con una sonrisa bastante picara.

Cabo: Espero, que salgan bien…..eh escuchado que nadie sale vivo de ahí-dijo esperanzado.

Skipper: Solo hay que esperar, cabo…..solo esperar-dijo preocupado.

 **Dentro de la cueva….**

Cristal prendió la linterna y camino seguida de Dominick. Los dos escucharon un ruido muy agudo. La loba alumbro arriba y se encontraron con murciélagos, Dominick jalo a Cristal hasta un hoyo estrecho para alejarse de esos murciélagos. En cuanto salieron esos animalitos, los dos lobos quedaron muy juntos, lo cual causo un rubor en la joven loba.

Cristal: Suéltame!-dijo alejándose de Dominick.

Dominick: Yo no hice nada….lo juro-dijo algo nervioso.

Cristal: agh….ya no importa. Sigamos antes de que se haga de noche-dijo resignada.

Volvieron a explorar mas afondo la cueva. Ya muy adentro encontraron lo que era imposible encontrarse ahí adentro, había cajas de archivos, un computador y cámaras. El computador era bastante antiguo, así que no había manera que Dominick lo pueda hackear. Los dos lobos le tomaron fotografía al lugar y se llevaron algunos archivos que creían importantes.

Salieron de la cueva, sus amigos habían roto un árbol lo suficientemente grande y resistente para que sirviera como puente. Los dos lobos subieron con cuidado y sin mirar abajo, en especial Cristal.

El atardecer estaba empezando así, que pronto anochecería. Dominick y Cristal llegaron a la sima a salvo. Cristal se disculpo por haber escapado sin avisarles, pero debía resolverlo por su propia cuenta a su parecer. Esta vez decidió que sus amigos le ayudaran.

Cristal: Perdón, por no haberles dicho antes. Ahora quiero en verdad que me ayuden, no puedo hacerlo sola-dijo con las orejas gachas y la cabeza.

Cabo: No, te preocupes….Te ayudaremos-dijo con apoyo.

Los demás asintieron que estaban de acuerdo. Ya por la noche, Cristal ordenaba los archivos que encontró en la cueva. Quedo impresionada por encontrar una fotografía de Tom, el pequeño coyote, y encontró otras fotografías de otros cachorros que estaban en el campamento.

Cristal volteo las fotografías y los archivos y encontró letras escritas en grande, las ordeno como creía que debían de estar ordenadas. Había encontrado una pista más, pero una que no tenía sentido alguno.

Cristal: ¿Cómo es que tomaron las fotografías? Normalmente lo hacen después de término del verano-se pregunto a sí misma.

La loba empezó analizar y la única que no le interesaba las actividades era Lía. Gruño al pensar esa posibilidad, pero luego pensó que era casi imposible que ella sea una doble espía.


End file.
